


Mates are Forever

by KakaNaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakaNaru/pseuds/KakaNaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hatake clan have dogs as their summons for a reason. They have a pack mentality and have one true mate. When one of the clan finds their mate, they place a mark somewhere on their mate's body to establish their connection. For Kakashi, Naru is his mate and he has known since the day she was born. They get together and he marks her right before the start of the Fourth Shinobi war. After two years of fighting, only Team 7 and the Edo Tensei Hokage remain fighting against Kaguya however Kakashi takes a fatal blow meant for Naru and uses Kamui to send her back in time so that she can fix the past to save the future and they can have more time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Naru will be a little different. Since I made Naruto into a girl, Kurama will be a woman as well and because of this, Naru will not be as oblivious to things like in canon. Naru's appearance will be slightly different but not by much. She has had a fox in her for her whole life and as such, will adopt certain fox- like tendencies. 
> 
> Sadly, I do not own Naruto even though I really wish I did. Kakashi and all of the Narutoverse belong to Kishi.

When Naru woke up that morning, she had a bad feeling in her gut. She just knew something terrible was going to happen. She looked over at her companion and shook him awake. “Kashi wake up.”

“What is it my little vixen?” Kakashi could feel her tension through the mate mark he gave her two years ago. He nuzzled her neck and rubbed the crescent moon on her hipbone that marked her as his and smiled when he felt her relax a little. When he pulled back however, he began to frown when he looked her in the eyes and saw the worry in them. 

Naru began running her fingers through her hair and biting her bottom lip as she organized her thoughts. “I just…I have a bad feeling about today. I don’t know what’s going to happen but I want you to promise me that you won’t do anything stupid and you’ll keep yourself safe no matter what.” 

Kakashi stared at her for awhile and didn’t speak. When he finally did, it did nothing to appease Naru’s growing worry. “I promise that I will try to stay safe, but you know as well as I do that if you are in trouble I will immediately be there. You are my number one priority and I would rather lose a limb than see you injured.” Naru sighed knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him. She knew better than to fight him on this. Instead she decided to lay back down and think about the past couple of years. 

The war against Kaguya had been going on for too long now. Friends were killed and the dead had their peace interrupted with the Edo Tensei. Naru knew that the situation was turning bleak. She was now 18 and tired of all the fighting, tired of running and tired of having to fight for her life. Even with Team 7 together again and the ressurected Hokage they weren’t strong enough. They had been hiding for the past few days to try to regain their energy and figure out a plan of attack when her premonition came true as Kaguya found them. She had decided to take advantage of their weakened state. 

Kaguya blasted everyone away so that she could target Naru and proceed to throw a large spear at her. Naru knew the end was coming. She was still too weak from the last time they had fought. She saw her life flash before her eyes and tried to look for Kakashi one last time. When the spear was a few feet away, she saw a flash of silver appear in front of her and then a splash of blood hit her cheek. She looked on in horror as Kakashi fell to his knees with the spear sticking out of his stomach. 

“Kashi...no!” She crawled over to him and set his head on her lap as the others tried to fight Kaguya away from Naru and Kakashi.. “Dammit! We were supposed to get married, have a family and grow old together. I can’t live without you, I refuse!” Naru was in hysterics when she felt a gloved hand on her cheek. She looked down and waited for her mate to speak.

“I knew from the first time that I saw you that you were mine. I just had to wait for you to be ready. I know that you don’t want to be without me because I wouldn’t be able to live without you. You were made for me just as I was made for you. I will always know you are mine no matter what. I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to use this but it looks like I will. Kamui has space/time properties so I am going to send you back Naru. If it’s you, I know you can fix the past to make a better future.” He started going through hand seals so fast that she couldn’t follow them. “I hope I can send you far back enough.” With that said he finished his hand seals before she could say anything and activated Kamui as he mouthed ‘I love you’ one last time. The last thing she saw was him smiling before she was sucked into a vortex.


	2. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets explained for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously you will notice that I have made some tweaks to personalities. Since Naruto is a female in my story I made a few changes to how I think that would pan out in her upbringing. My version of the mating details gets brought up and Kakashi will definitely be different than canon at this point in time. Instead of being similar to Sasuke at 13 well...you'll see. And I must admit, I definitely enjoyed writing Kakashi's parts :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, he still belongs to Kishi.....I wish I did though.

Chapter 1:

When Naru finally woke up, she became aware of two things; she had a splitting headache and someone was poking her in the side. “Kakashi leave me alone dammit.” She just wanted to go back to sleep and get whatever rest she could before Kaguya found them. Suddenly she shot up when she remembered the events that got her wherever she was and came face to face with her father and a young brunette with purple markings on her cheeks. Both were looking at her with guarded faces. 

“How do you know Kakashi? I’ve never seen you before.” He asked suspiciously. 

She ignored his question because when she really looked at him she realized that he wasn’t under the Edo Tensei. He was alive! But how was this possible? He should be undead! At that moment, Kakashi’s final words came back to her and she teared up . Minato tensed up at seeing the tears since he never knew what to do when women started crying. He froze up like a deer in the headlights. For some strange reason, even though he didn’t know her and didn’t know how to console a crying woman, he felt the need to make her tears stop. Make sure that she was okay. He wanted to kill whoever or whatever made her cry in the first place. Minato was trying to figure out his strange reaction and attempt to awkwardly help the poor girl when thankfully Rin came in and tended to the mysterious blond woman. 

“Miss are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?” Rin’s medical training kicked in as she began to fret over the mysterious young woman. Naru, however, wasn’t responding to anything. Rin started to panic because the young woman continued to cry and didn’t look like she was stopping anytime soon. 

Naru was talking to Kurama in her mind and trying to figure out what she was supposed to do from here without her mate. She was overwhelmed and just wanted Kakashi.

‘What am i supposed to do Ku-chan? I just want Kashi. How could he leave me alone?’ Naru had her head in Kurama’s lap who was doing her best to console the young woman. Long ago when Naru was 4 and they had become partners, Kurama had changed her appearance from a large fox into a beautiful woman with long red hair and almond shaped red eyes because she had acknowledged Naru as her Kit, and felt a sort of maternal instinct towards the young woman. 

“Kit you need to calm down first of all. I know you’re upset but he wouldn’t leave you alone. He is here somewhere. We need to find him! Can’t you feel him through the mark?” 

Once Ku pointed that out to her, Naru immediately stopped crying and concentrated then smiled once she felt her mate approaching. She looked back at Ku feeling a little nervous because what would happen? She started pulling her fingers through her hair and biting her bottom lip like she did whenever she was nervous or unsure of something. 

Kurama just sighed realizing that she would have to be the one to take charge of the situation. “Go back Kit and see him. You have the mark. Once he sees or smells you, he will know you are his. He can’t deny his instincts.” With that said, she kicked Naru out of her mindscape just as Kakashi jumped down from the trees.

***  
**  
*

Kakashi POV

When Kakashi woke up that day, he had a feeling that something good was going to happen. That in itself was weird considering he hadn’t had a good day since his father killed himself all those years ago. Shaking away those thoughts, he proceeded to put on his face mask, black t-shirt with a single white stripe on each short sleeve, black sleeves with metal arm protectors, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate with a leaf insignia, and black shinobi pants with his shuriken pouch tied around his leg. He then put on his leaf headband and tied his other weapons pouch around his waist.To finish his look, he slipped on the criss-crossing leather straps across his chest that held his father’s tanto on his back and slipped on his black shinobi sandals. 

On his way out he picked up an apple then headed on over to the training grounds taking back alleys and side streets to avoid running into Gai and one of his many challenges. As he was walking, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’s been having all morning and realized it was increasing the closer he got to the training grounds. He even began to get an itch behind both of his eyes and started rubbing them. Kakashi decided to just run through the trees to get there faster and find what was causing this strange feeling. 

When he reached the training ground and jumped down from the trees he saw his sensei and Rin standing over something but couldn’t see what. That’s when he heard her voice say his name and everything came rushing back to him. Kakashi remembered everything from Obito’s death, to Rin’s death, to the Kyuubi attack, Team 7, and the Fourth Shinobi war. He grabbed his head, then rubbed his eyes since they started burning again and said one word. “Naru.” He heard her breath hitch and looked up into her beautiful cerulean eyes. 

She was younger now, about his age of 13, and he could see some differences compared to her older body, but she was still so captivating. Her straight blond hair with bangs swept to the side and held back by two clips ,which was very reminiscent of Kushina’s red hair, was to her waist instead of her knees. Her light creamy skin held none of the scars that she had gotten from the war and even the scar from the chidori was gone. She was wearing a black skirt that ended at mid thigh with spandex shorts that ended right below her butt underneath, black heeled knee high shinobi sandals and a blue strapless mid drift top that showed off her generous b-cup bust that was still growing and her toned stomach with her mating mark on full display on her hip bone. Seeing it on display like that drove him crazy and made him want to point it out to every male to prove that she was his and no one could touch her or he would rip them to shreds. He then sniffed the air and almost lost it. She smelt like vanilla and him, to prove even more that she was his and his alone. He gave a feral grin because his instincts were pushing him to scent mark her even more. She needed to be absolutely covered in his scent. His instincts went haywire when he sniffed again and smelt the beginnings of her arousal. Kakashi knew that he looked like a predator right now and his sultry little vixen was most certainly his prey.

He was consumed by these thoughts and only came back to himself when he heard a small whimper. What was wrong with him? He was never this out of control the first time around. But then again he was 30 and not 13 with raging hormones when they finally coupled and had learned to somewhat control his animalistic tendencies by then.

Kakashi realized his sensei and Rin were sending him questioning glances, but they could wait. He could feel his mate’s distress and her want. He needed to reassure her he was here and he was staying. “Vixen are you not going to properly greet your Alpha?” He felt understanding pass through the mark and saw her get up before she ran at him and he caught her. Kakashi held her by her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He used one hand to hold her up then used the other hand to gently touch her mark and push some chakra into it to show her this was real before his hand moved back down to her thigh. She then pulled down his mask before she grabbed his face with both of her hands and began to kiss him. They both needed this, both needed to know that the other was there and it wasn’t fake. They fought for dominance, but she submitted after putting up a good fight. He liked that she was feisty but knew her place as his mate. Naru pulled back, slapped him, called him a bastard, then grabbed his face and kissed him again. ‘Yeah I probably deserve that.’ That was when he heard a cough and he pulled away from his little vixen, as she pulled his mask back up, to see two red faced team mates. 

Minato was the first to react. “Kakashi what is going on and who is your lady friend?” 

Kakashi thought this over. He should probably go to the Sandaime with Naru and explain everything. He let go of Naru as he made his decision. “This is Naru. She is my mate and we all need to go see Sandaime-sama.” As if that explained everything, he grabbed his mate’s hand and left with Naru in the direction of the Hokage building leaving behind a dumbfounded sensei and a jealous yet equally dumbfounded team mate. 

***  
**  
*

Naru POV

When Naru had looked up and saw him, she hadn’t been expecting to see him so young, but he was still just as handsome as ever. The only thing that was different was the lack of a vertical scar on his eye. She actually missed the scar. It made him look dangerous and she and her inner pervert had certainly liked that. 

“Kakashi.” She finally breathed his name softly and afterwards she saw him grip his head and rub his eyes. A minute later he said her name and it made her breath hitch because the only way he would know her name was if he remembered everything. She noticed the way he was looking at her and it made her crazy how he was worshipping her with his eyes. When Kakashi’s eyes finally landed on her mark, and she saw the gleam in his eye, she couldn’t suppress the shiver that went down her spine. Then he sniffed the air and gave a dangerous grin that reminded her exactly why he was alpha. Naru whimpered because she could not keep her arousal down when she saw that grin. He hadn’t looked this wild in so long and it called to something inside of her; made her want to bare her neck to him as a sign of submission and let him have his way. Naru wanted him to say something. Wanted to touch him to make sure this was real and not some stupid genjutsu or dream that would leave her broken afterwards. She knew that he heard her whimper because the wild gleam left his eyes and instead there was a spark of understanding.

“Vixen are you not going to properly greet your Alpha?” 

Naru immediately knew what he wanted. She hopped up, ran up to him and jumped in his arms. As he caught her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he touched her mark while sending a small amount of chakra into it that set her blood on fire to let her know this was real. Then he held both of her thighs as she pulled down his mask, grabbed his face and kissed him. She couldn’t let him win too easy but she soon submitted to him. He was her alpha and she loved when he showed her who was in charge. Realizing she needed him to know that she was still upset with him, she pulled back and slapped him while letting out a scream of “You Bastard!” Satisfied that he knew she was mad, she dove back in for another kiss. Then she heard a cough and remembered that they weren’t alone. Embarrassed, she pulled his mask back up as she turned her head and saw two red faces. 

Her father was the first one to come out of his stupor. “Kakashi what is going on and who is your lady friend?”

She turned back to Kakashi and realized he was thinking things over. She watched the subtle changes across his face as he went from thinking things over to making a decision. Finally, he set her down and spoke. “This is Naru. She is my mate and we all need to go see Sandaime-sama.” She wanted to slap her forehead at his explanation or lack thereof. He then grabbed her hand and left, not waiting to see if they would follow. 

***  
**  
*

Kakashi and Naru arrived at the Hokage building within ten minutes and then went to knock on his door, completely ignoring the angry secretary. They heard the Sandaime grant permission to enter and when they did he looked up completely baffled as to why the young Hatake heir, who was known for his antisocial personality, was holding the hand of some girl he had never seen before. 

Naru had to hold back tears at seeing the man she considered family alive once more. She felt Kakashi squeeze her hand in reassurance knowing how she felt. Before anymore could be said, they heard a poof and looked over to see Minato along with Rin and Obito. Both Naru and Kakashi felt elated at seeing Obito once more since they had all become close during the war before Obito’s sacrifice. They forgot, however, that this was 13 year old Obito who had no filter and blurted out anything he wanted. 

“Woah what’s your name pretty lady?! I’m Uchiha Obito! Let’s go out on a date!!” Obito yelled giving his closed eye smile. His smile soon turned into a frown when he heard an animal like growl come from the direction of the hot chick and the bastard. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kakashi in a defensive position in front of the girl with a kunai in hand, looking menacingly towards all of the males in the room. 

Kakashi POV

When Kakashi heard Obito attempt to put the moves on his female, he lost it. A growl tore through his throat as he reverted to his natural instincts. All men in the room were suddenly a threat to his dominance and he did not like it one bit. He felt the need to assert himself as the strongest male in the room to prove his worth to his female and as Alpha even though he had already claimed her. Kakashi was preparing to pounce when he felt a small body climb onto his back. 

“Kashi-sama…” Naru said out loud for all to hear. That certainly caught his attention. She only called him that when they were in the bedroom or she wanted something. Then in a sultry whisper, she said the one thing that she knew would get him to do what she wanted. “Kashi-sama, please behave. You don’t need to worry about them, I belong to you and only you. Only you are worthy of the title of my Alpha and mate.” That said, she kissed his neck and hopped off his back with a smug look on her face. He wouldn’t be able to let her get away with that. With that thought, he grabbed her around the waist and circled her mate mark with his thumb and pushed some chakra into it. Kakashi smiled in triumph when he saw her eyes glaze over with lust. 

“Maa Maa.. Vixen, you should know better than to tease your Alpha.” He pushed a little more chakra, this time enhanced with lightning for a pleasant shock, and watched her eyes cloud over even more as she took a shuddering breath. “I may just have to tie you up later and remind you who is in charge here.” 

Before he could continue, he was once again reminded that they were surrounded by people who wanted answers when his sensei spoke up. “Kakashi what exactly is going on here?” 

Naru seemed to snap out of her haze when she heard her father’s voice, and flushed in embarrassment. She was so embarrassed the tips of her ears and neck were red as well as her cheeks. 

Kakashi knew that their situation was delicate as well as absurd, and he wondered how he should go about this. He looked at Naru and thought ‘Let me do the talking. At this point in time I’m familiar to them and it should put them somewhat at ease or at least make them more likely to believe us. You will know when it’s your turn to share part of our story.’ She looked over at him and nodded and with that affirmation he began. “I know that you guys want answers and we will do our best to answer them as well as we can. Please listen closely because everything I say connects and please don’t interrupt before I am finished. Sandaime-sama, I would appreciate it if you placed your privacy barrier up because this is classified information.” 

The Hokage knew this was going to be a serious conversation if he had to seal the room. With that he performed the necessary hand signs to give them the needed privacy before giving the signal for Kakashi to begin.

Kakashi began once he knew they were secure in the room. “For starters, I need to explain something about the Hatake clan. All members of the Hatake clan are summoners of the dog or wolf contracts for a reason. It is because we are like the human versions of these summons. We are born with many of their characteristics; enhanced sense of smell, tracking abilities, and pack mentality. But the main thing I want to point out is that all of us are born knowing that we have one true mate and that we will know who they are once we see, hear, or smell them. Once we find them, our instincts will push us to place a mark somewhere on their body.” That said, he brought Naru in front of them and gazed fondly at the mark on her hipbone. Everyone noticed his gaze and followed it to the crescent moon shaped mark on her hipbone. Pointing at it, he continued “This is my mark that I placed on Naru. I bit her here and pushed chakra into it while I was biting her. With this it shows everyone that she is taken and allows for me to know what she is feeling through our bond and if she or I wish we can communicate telepathically. I am her Alpha and she is my bitch. Let me repeat this for you so you understand. SHE IS MINE. She was born for me, made specifically for me and was always meant to be mine just as I was meant to be hers. She is my other half. She is the sun to my moon. No one else would ever be able to give either of us what we need. Although I have already claimed her and proved that I am strong enough to provide for her, I am young and haven’t had the time to get my more primal instincts under control. Therefore, I am giving you fair warning to not do anything to provoke me regarding her because it doesn’t matter if you are friend or foe, I will attack you without remorse to prove my status as Alpha for my female. Do you have any questions so far?” Kakashi knew that even that little bit of knowledge was a lot to take in. As he looked around the room, he realized they were all giving him strange looks for the uncharacteristic display of emotion he had just displayed. What could he say though? Naru is the only one who is able to make him act so out of character and that’s only one of the reasons why he loves her with all of his being.

Kakashi knew that Sandaime-sama would have an easier time understanding since his father probably explained something along the same lines as himself to the man regarding his mother.  
Minato-sensei would understand given a couple of minutes. His team mates however, he just knew they were going to have a hard time. 

Minato-sensei was the first to ask a question. “ Kakashi what exactly do you mean by Alpha and,” he hesitated a little, clearly uncomfortable with cussing in front of the Hokage and children, “...bitch.”

“Well that’s simple. Like I said, we carry the instincts of our summons. Therefore, I am Alpha because I proved myself to be a worthy male that is stronger than the rest and am fit to take care of anyone I deem part of my pack or I guess we can say ‘family’ since that would make more sense. Pack doesn’t necessarily mean blood related either. It just means anyone that I have decided to put under my protection. When I refer to Naru as my bitch, it is not meant offensively at all. If anything it is a great honor because she is Alpha bitch and she carries the title with pride by showing off my mark at all times so others know of her status. Where I would be considered ‘father’ of the pack, she would be the ‘mother’. If anything were to happen to me, control of the pack would automatically fall into her hands, as she is second-in-command, and I would expect everyone within our pack to listen to her as they would to me. Due to my role as Alpha, Naru obeys me and only me. This means that you may order her to do something Sandaime-sama, but she will not do anything unless I tell her it is okay. It is in her instincts to be submissive only to me as I have proven my dominance over her. Does that clarify all that I have said so far?” He tried to explain it as simple as possible for them since they didn’t have the same instincts as Naru and him. He could tell that they did not agree with his authority over Naru but as long as she understood, which he knew she did as her tenant wouldn’t allow her not to, then he couldn’t give a fuck what anyone else thought of their relationship. This was how things worked for them and they weren’t going to change just because someone else thought it was wrong. 

Obito needed to know. He just had to ask. “You said you could mark your mate wherever you want right... just as long as you mark them?” At Kakashi’s nod he continued, “So why did you mark her way down there and not on her neck or arm? You know, somewhere more visible?” 

This time Naru was the one to answer seeing as Kakashi was thinking about when he placed the mark. “He originally wanted to put it on the inside of my thigh…..very high up there too. I told him he wasn’t allowed to since I wanted to be able to display the mark proudly. We argued until I pointed out that I would be wearing next to nothing if he put it where he wanted to. He quickly agreed with me when he realized I was right and marked me on my hipbone since he’s the second biggest pervert I’ve ever met and it’s still close/provocative enough to get his point across. ” 

Everyone had a different reaction to that last statement. Obito turned red. Rin pretended she didn’t hear any of that since her heart was already breaking. Minato felt the need to castrate Kakashi for some reason and the Sandaime just found it amusing that the antisocial Hatake boy was actually a closet pervert much like himself. They all still felt a little doubtful of her last statement but those doubts were quickly put to rest when Kakashi openly leered at Naru and said “I still wish I had marked you where I originally wanted.” 

Rin decided to interrupt their little moment, since she couldn’t deal with their flirting anymore, and asked a question. “How long have you known she was your mate?” 

Kakashi turned back to the group. “That’s where this gets really complicated. I have known that she was mine from the moment I first saw her a couple hours after she was born. At that time I was 14 years old.” This gained him looks of incredulity. “Please just let me say what I need to say. This is going to be hard to take in and even harder to believe. But it’s the truth.” ‘Naru I want you to begin by revealing your status and who you are and then we will tell them everything.’ 

***  
**  
* 

Naru POV

She looked over at Kakashi and nodded. “Hello everyone. My name is Hatake Naru, formerly known as Uzumaki-Namikaze Naru; ninja registration number 012607. I am mated to Hatake Kakashi, ninja registration 009720 and I am the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.” At this, everyone just stopped and stared. 

Naru continued on. “I am also the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.” She knew that statement was going to be instantly denied by her father and the Hokage so she pushed chakra into her seal so it would be visible. She heard the gasps and knew they believed she was a jinchuuriki but still didn’t get how. “This is the eight trigrams seal that you,” she pointed at her father “designed and placed on me at my birth sealing the Kyuubi into me after she was released from my mother Kushina during childbirth.” The room was silent. 

“I know this is hard to believe but me and Kashi are from almost 20 years in the future. Let us explain to you why and how we are here. If it make things easier, you can bring in Yamanaka Inoichi to take a look at our memories to verify what we say. You can also take a sample of my blood for a DNA test to prove my relation to Minato and Kushina.” Everyone else in the room looked doubtful but that was to be expected. Naru realized how far fetched everything sounded. She still couldn’t believe that this was possible, but if it means that she gets more time with her mate then she would be forever grateful instead of doubtful. She hoped to ease them a little by requesting Inoichi and a blood test.

“Very well. I will agree to your terms. I want you to understand that I am currently very doubtful as this is hard to take in. I will hear you out though. Let me summon Inoichi first.” He bit his thumb and began a series of hand-signs before summoning a small monkey. “Please go fetch Yamanaka Inoichi for me. Tell him it is urgent and he is to report here now.” The monkey left and Inoichi was knocking on the door 3 minutes later. “Inoichi I want you to see Kakashi and Naru’s memories after they have told their story to see the validity of their claims. You will all allow them to talk and will not interrupt until the end. Is that understood?” He waited for their affirmative, though they were hesitant in giving it. “Good. Now please begin.”

Naru looked over at Kakashi. “Kashi I will let you take over from here.” She heard him sigh and felt the same way he did. This was going to be a hassle and she just knew they were both going to be emotionally exhausted after all of this. From the war to seeing dead loved ones alive once more; it was a lot to take in. 

“I know this is hard Kit, but just remember that you have me and Kashi here with you. We were given another chance. We mustn’t waste this.” 

‘I know Ku-chan. I’ll do my best. I’ll make sure that everyone gets to live the life that they should have. I never want that future to happen again.’

For the next two hours, they explained everything from Obito’s death up to the Fourth war. 

“.....after I took the hit for Naru, I knew I couldn’t leave her alone so I used my Kamui to send her back to the past so that she could fix things and we could have more time together. I couldn’t leave her alone. I refused to. Having to wait 16 years before I could even place my mark on her and then being separated after only 2 years together? As I said earlier, I would do anything to ensure my mate’s happiness and that’s what I did.” They finished the story of their short lives.

“Inoichi-san if you would please check our memories. I would prefer to get that over with before you all begin your questions.” Naru realized they should probably just get this part over with. 

Inoichi nodded his consent and began to walk towards Naru when he heard a growl coming from Kakashi. He stopped walking and waited to see what would happen. 

Kakashi stopped growling when he saw the older man stop. “You will look at my memories first and then I will allow you to look at hers.” He refused to have his mate go first for any jutsu. 

For the next ten minutes, Inoichi went through first Kakashi’s then Naru’s memories and he was simply amazed at everything they went through. It was one thing to hear them say it but it was another to actually see it. These two were so strong to have been able to endure all of that.

“Sandaime-sama, it’s true. All of it.” 

***  
**  
*

Rin was, surprisingly, the first to speak this time. “So now that we have established you’re telling the truth, there is something that has been bothering me. Why do you have your memories Kakashi-kun? I mean from what you’ve said, you died so you shouldn’t know any of this.”

“I didn’t expect this to happen either. My best guess would have to be the mating mark though. I woke up this morning my normal 13 year old self, but the second I heard Naru’s voice almost 20 years worth of memories flashed through my mind. I sent her back here because I knew that my younger self would recognize Naru as his mate the second he saw, heard or smelt her and then when she told him everything she would have my mark as proof that her story was true. I'm assuming that after I died, the mark didn't want her to be by herself and this is the result.” 

Obito decided he was next. “Bakashi…..you said you were her sensei. You were in love with someone 14 years younger than you and who was your student?! Isn’t that wrong?” 

Before Kakashi could say anything, Naru took over. “Excuse me Obito but I don’t think it’s wrong at all. I am the host to the greatest of all the bijuu, the Kyuubi, who happens to be a fox. Kyuubi was sealed into me minutes after my birth which enabled me to adopt fox-like traits. Kyuubi raised me. She was my mother since I was an orphan. She taught me everything I needed to know. I’ve known that Kashi was mine since I was 5 when he was one of my ANBU guards. Since then, Kyuubi taught me everything I would need to know for when I became the matriarch, or Alpha Bitch, of the Hatake clan. Then he became my jounin sensei when I was 12 and I had to wait another 4 agonizing years before I could finally get what I wanted. So please don’t say that our relationship is wrong when you know nothing of it and of what we had to endure. I don't mean to be rude, but honestly the nature of our relationship has nothing to do with any of you. Regardless of your personal feelings, anything we do is between us and us alone.” She finished her little speech with all the grace of a high-born lady. Ku-chan had raised her to be a lady after all. 

Naru did not appreciate anyone talking bad about what she and Kakashi shared. Especially after everything they went through to get where they are today. She felt Kashi slip an arm around her waist and she was thankful for the distraction. That’s when she heard a whisper.

“My…..daughter? I have a daughter?” Minato was freaking out. He had an 18, now 13, year old daughter. She was almost, mentally, the same age as him! 

“Yes I’m your daughter, but due to the ages I think it would be easier if we told everyone I was your sister. I also think it would be somewhat easier on you and Konoha if we acted like siblings.” Naru knew that this was going to be tough for him but she already had a father figure in Iruka and she couldn’t replace him just because she was in the past. Would she love to get to know her father now that she finally had the chance? Of course! But she was thinking realistically. It was too late to have a father-daughter relationship. 

Minato paused at that. That hurt more than he would like to admit. He just found out that he has a daughter and lost her within 2 hours. Yet at the same time he understood where she was coming from and was still happy at the prospect of getting to know the incredible young woman that she had become. If they could still be ‘siblings’ then he would take it. “I would love that Naru-chan.” He smiled when Naru gave a small smile in return. Then frowned when he saw her eyes widen dramatically. Was something wrong?

Naru had been so happy when her ‘brother’ agreed. Then her eyes widened when Kurama whispered mischievously in her mind. “Kit, I almost forgot to tell you. In these bodies, you and loverboy have yet to couple.”

“Oh my Kyuubi-sama! I’m a virgin again?!?!” Naru realized that she yelled this out loud instead of her mind when everyone turned red and Kakashi began to chuckle darkly. 

“Vixen that’s no problem. If anything it’s a gift from the gods for letting me claim you as mine officially once more. I get to remind you exactly who you belong to. Let’s not forget the little stunt from earlier I have to pay you back for.” 

Now anyone else may have been a little fearful at the way Kakashi seemed to turn into a predator right in front of their eyes, but that dark promise only excited Naru. And of course her inner vixen chose now to come out and play.

“Ne, Kashi-sama are you sure you can fulfill that promise? After all, I’m used to the grown man who was a battle hardened warrior and now you’re young again. Hmm…” Oh she knew she was playing with fire and she was going to regret saying this in the morning but she couldn’t resist. Damn her inner vixen!

Kakashi tensed and even though he knew she was teasing,he couldn’t let this transgression go. His pride was on the line here. “You think that I won’t be able to compare?” At this he grabbed her around the waist and brought her in close and tipped her chin up with one hand while lightning coated fingertips danced across her mark. “Maybe the war let you forget exactly how you got that mark hmm? I’ll be sure to remind you tonight by making sure that I have you begging for it like a bitch in heat.” That said, Kakashi turned back to the shocked audience and asked in a gruff voice “Are we done here? I need to deliver punishment to an unruly bitch.” 

“Umm yes I suppose that we are done here for now though….” 

Kakashi didn’t hear anything other than yes. After all, Naru was asking for it and he would make good on his promise.

***  
**  
*  
Everyone left in the office stared at the space that was just occupied with thoughts running wild. 

Inoichi couldn’t believe an antisocial little brat like Kakashi could be such a pervert. He was also still floored at everything both of them had gone through. So much for only two people yet they didn’t break. They came out of each battle stronger. Although from what he saw in Kakashi’s memories, the boy had quite a few odd quirks. But then again what seasoned shinobi didn’t?

“Bakashi changed that much in 20 years.” Obito couldn’t believe it. Just yesterday they were ready to tear the other apart and now everything was different. This Kakashi showed so many more emotions than he had ever even showed his team. Obito didn’t know how to react to this at all. He was confused and hurt. But most of all, he was hopeful that he could get along with this Kakashi and finally become real friends. 

Rin didn't comment because she couldn’t. She just found out that even though she had feelings for Kakashi, he had never even thought about looking at her like that. She had never even been on his radar and somehow that hurt more than just confessing to him and getting rejected. This morning she woke up ready to work hard and get him to acknowledge her and then this blonde haired beauty pops up out of nowhere and everything she has worked for is gone in a matter of hours. 

She couldn’t even compete with Naru. The girl who was made a jinchuriki and lost both of her parents mere minutes after she was born. The girl who faced hell, from threats to beatings to assassination attempts, from the villagers day after day yet still kept a smile on her face and promised to protect the village. The girl who faced every challenge with determination to come out the victor. The girl who still retained an air of nobility yet could apparently kick some serious ass when the situation called for it. She won and Rin had to let go because she couldn't compare. God, she wanted to cry but that would wait till later when she was alone and could properly mourn the loss of her first love. For now, she would hold everything back and wait to be properly dismissed. 

Now Minato was normally very calm and collected. Right now though, he was everything but. He finally had a family. That was the greatest gift he could ever be given. Even being Hokage couldn’t compare. 

But after hearing how Naru was left with no one, he felt like the worst person possible. How could he have possibly left his baby girl all alone in the world? What kind of father was he? He was so proud of the way that she had grown up though. Proud that she had found love and proud that she had fought hard for her ideals and precious people. He was also happy for Kakashi because he had always been afraid that Kakashi might never allow anyone into his heart again. But he had and two people that might have been forced to live horrible lives were able to find solace in each other and that was enough to put a smile on his face. He could definitely live without knowing about their, he could feel a frown forming, more intimate activities. Maybe he should castrate Kakashi?

Hiruzen had seen and heard many things in his old age, and this obviously topped all of them. He was still reeling over everything that happened in this room over the last few hours. He may be uncertain about how the future may pan out from here, but of one thing he was certain; Those two were never going to let life in Konoha be dull and he was looking forward to all that they may accomplish.


End file.
